The Way I Loved Him
by Stella Celeste Taylor
Summary: Just a one shot percabeth story... rated T cause i'm paranoid


**This is a one shot percabeth story and it is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean! All and any Taylor Swift references belong to her. Sorry if you don't like her, but I was listening to Taylor Swift when I started this story. I don't own any PJO characters. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth's POV

I was looking at Percy across the mess hall. Well, looking is a bad word. Ok, I was staring. But it's kind of hard for me. He doesn't know I like him. He doesn't know... I love him. I always have, since, well, since the day I found out he traveled across the US to save me. His sea green eyes always make me feel calmer. I love how he always smells like the sea. I sunk into a daydream...of what it might be like...if he knew how I felt. But he's my best friend. He couldn't possibly feel the same way. I love his dark hair, his sea green eyes, they way we don't need to say a thing, the way he knows everything about me, except this one thing. That's the way I love him. One of my siblings grabbed my arm to ask me a question, and I broke out of my daydream.

Percy's POV

I was looking at Annabeth across the mess hall. Well, looking is a bad word. Ok, I was staring. But it's kind of hard for me. She doesn't know I like her. She doesn't know... I love her. I always have since, well since the day I realized I was traveling across the US to save her. Her gray eyes always seem to make me feel calmer. I love how she always smells like lemon soap. I sunk into a daydream...of what it might be like...if she knew how I felt. But she's my best friend. She couldn't possibly feel the same way. I love her blonde hair, her gray eyes, like the sea after a storm, the way we don't need to say a thing, the way she knows everything about me, except this one thing. That's the way I love her. Grover walked up, and I broke out of my daydream.

Annabeth's POV

Later, at archery, I was laughing at some of Aphrodite's kids who were missing wildly every time. It was mean, I know, but more good natured. They were afraid hitting the target would mess up the bows they had put on it. Then it was Percy's turn. I was a little worried because we all know he sucks at archery, and I usually laugh at him every time. But lately, I've not wanted to laugh any more. I barely notice his bad shots, I'm so busy getting lost in his eyes. Oh now, it was happening again. What the heck are you thinking Annabeth? You can't love him! He's your friend, not your boyfriend. I fake a laugh so he won't see how much I love him.

Percy's POV

At archery, Annabeth was laughing at some Aphrodite's kids, because they kept missing wildly, like hitting the little bows they stuck on there would get messed up. She is so adorable when she laughs. Wait! No! I can't love her. She's my best friend. There is no way in Hades she would ever like me. I aimed at the target, and barely missed. I fake a smile so she won't see how much I love her. Annabeth laughed as usual, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it. I wondered why, but pushed the thought out of my mind. Her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze, and I wondered what it would be like to grab her hand, pull her close, run my fingers through her long blonde hair, but I have to push that thought away too.

Annabeth's POV

All of a sudden, right in the middle of archery, a giant scorpion came running out of the woods. All most of the campers here had were bows and arrows. Sadly, there were also no Apollo kids here either. They were all more advanced. So Percy, Silena, and some other kids started shooting at it. For some reason, not one of them reached for their swords. But before I could do anything, due to the fact that my hair was in my face, The scorpion shot some kind of poison at Percy. I watched in horror, as if in slow motion, he tumbled to the ground.

A scream escaped my throat. I couldn't bare to lose Percy. I barely remember anything after that. Chiron says I fought like a madman, killing the scorpion, slashing with my celestial bronze knife, and nearly killing my self in the process. When my knife was knocked out of my hand after I tried to stab the thing, I started attacking the monster with my bare hands. They had to drag me away, kicking and screaming, to keep me from hurting myself. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary, with just some minor scratches. What scared me was what I saw in the next bed. Percy was laying there, with his arm all green, punctuated in the middle with a huge red stab wound. I jumped out of bed. I swayed on my feet a little, but sat down in the chair next to Percy's bed. It was partly my fault he was here. If not for my stupid hair.

I know I would regret the motion later, but I did it anyway. I pulled Percy's head into my lap and started feeding him small spoonfuls of nectar. I'm not a great singer, but I started singing a song. Not anything in particular. Just some random love song. Probably Taylor Swift. Even though we hadn't been near the beach for hours, he still smelled like the ocean. I had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss him, but I would regret that even more than this. When the song was over, I must have fallen asleep, because, I remember waking up and feeding him more spoonfuls of nectar. Then, without any warning at all, his eyes opened.

Percy's POV

I vaguely remember getting hit with the poison. I couldn't feel the hurt at once, but I heard a scream tear through the air, like someone's heart breaking. Then I fell to the ground and blacked out. I woke up, sort of. Enough to hear someone singing a song. I couldn't place it. Then I remembered hearing it coming out of someone's cabin. Teardrops on my guitar, by Taylor Swift. A song about how someone doesn't love her. My head was in someone's lap. Then I blacked out again. When I woke up, for real this time, I saw Annabeth's startled and blushing face. Her gray eyes. She seemed about to get up, but I finally found my voice, and spoke. I grabbed her wrist to keep her there.

"Annabeth"

"Percy. I'm sorry."

"What for? How could you ever hurt me?"

"For all of this. I know you don't feel this way. It's my fault you're hurt, for not being quick enough."

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for? How could you ever hurt me?"

"For never being honest. Annabeth, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I will love you to the end of the world. I'm only me when I'm with gray eyes, your blonde hair, the way you know everything about me. It's the way I love you."

At the same time, she said " Percy, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I will love you to the end of the world. I'm only me when I'm with you. Your green eyes, your dark hair, the way you know everything about me. It's the way I love you."

Only in that moment did I realize the depth of my love for my Wise Girl. I raised my head just enough to meet her lips, and we shared each other's first kiss. I knew this moment would last until the end of time.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Percy's eyes opened, my heart seemed to melt. I started to get up, worried about how he might feel, considering what I had just done. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me back down.

"Annabeth."

"Percy. I'm sorry." I said, nearly crying.

"What for? How could you ever hurt me?"

"For all of this. I know you don't feel this way. It's my fault you're hurt, for not being quick enough."

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for? How could you ever hurt me?"

"For never being honest. Annabeth, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I will love you to the end of the world. I'm only me when I'm with you. It's the way I love you. Your gray eyes, your blonde hair, the way you know everything about me."

At the same time, I swallowed back tears as I said the words that would change my life forever: " Percy, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I will love you to the end of the world. I'm only me when I'm with you. It's the way I love you. Your green eyes, your dark hair, the way you know everything about me."

Only in that moment did I realize how much I loved Percy, Seaweed Brain though he was. I bent my head, just enough to meet his lips, and we shared each others' first kiss. I knew this moment would last until the end of time.

**Yeah, I know, kinda stupid/cheesy. Please comment! I want to become a better writer! **


End file.
